Something We Both Share
by PandaDragon
Summary: My First Fanfic, NejiHina, Multiple Chapters. The story's kinda lovey/funny but,the ending will probably be sad, but now that I think about it, it'll end happy. Oh! I Don't Own Neji-sama or Hinata-sama Masashi Kishimoto-sama Does!
1. Ch 1 The Beginning

A NejiHina Fic: Something We Both Feel

**Because they too share dreams for their future.**

**(Shippuuden Time!!)**

Sitting in the Hyuuga complex for the majority of the afternoon gave Neji and Hinata some time to talk about some stuff…"Neji-nii-san?…Y-you know there's something that's been bothering me for a long time…" twiddling her fingers nervously.

"What is it Hinata-sama?" he asked of course not knowing what she could want.

"W-well… um…, she began, took a deep breath and still in a hushed tone, said "d-do you still hate me?"…

"What was that last part? You need to speak up Hinata-sama."

"A-ah of course sorry!.. U-m… D-do you still… hate me?" she finally choked out.

"Hm? That's what you wanted to know?" he asked in almost an angry tone.

"Y-yes!" she was obviously shocked at his emotion.

"No, of course I don't, my lack of judgment and self-control that day… were…" he trailed off, avoiding her gaze.

"Ano… Neji-nii-san?" she asked with a cute puppy dog look.

"I could never hate you Hinata-sama, if anything I'd think you would be the one to hate me." he stated looking a little depressed, still not looking up.

"Neji-nii-san… Please look at me." she said with that look.

Looking up, he saw his heiress, how beautiful he thought she was in the sunlight on the porch. He was about to say something when he was stopped by something soft and warm, keeping him from speaking. (yeah I wonder what…) He pulled away in shock.

"H-Hinata-sama? What are you doing?"

"Neji-nii-san… there's something else I haven't told you yet… I don't like Naruto anymore…"

"O-oh is that so? Who is it that you like now?" still trying to gather his composure, he obviously knows her answer.

"I love _**you**_, Neji-nii-san." she said in a confident, stutterless tone.

That's it for now but please do come and see more of my stuff and give me review, but not too harsh please! THANK YOU!!


	2. Ch 2 Hanabi

**Um.. Here's a second chapter. Neji and Hinata-sama have begun talking about inner feelings when they get into a more physical verses verbal fight. A certain someone walks in and suspects the worst. Ch 2: Hanabi - Protective Younger Sister!! I DO NOT OWN Neji-sama, Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama!! Masashi Kishimoto-sama Does!!**

"I love _**you**__, _Neji-nii-san." Hinata said in a confident, stutter less tone.

"Wha-what? You can't be serious…" Neji spit out despite his inner feelings.

"Well, just so you know about my feelings, I don't care about what anyone else thinks." she turned the other way, getting up about to go back inside.

"W-wait Hinata-sama…!" in a bit of shock that she said her feelings in such a manner, his mouth still open from her words.

"Yes?" She stopped and faced him, with her warm smile.

For a moment Neji was frozen, he was unsure and hoping that this was not a dream. Her smile did not fit her attitude from the previous statement, it was unreal. Had she really just told him what he had felt for her since the Chuunin Exams? Well whatever the reason for her sudden change in attitude, he couldn't hold back his love for her any longer, taking action may have turned out to be his first mistake.

"What is it Neji-nii-san? Ne-" she was stopped cold.

Hinata thought to herself, "Neji-nii-san's kissing me? He's returning my feelings… I'm so happy, if this is a dream let me never wake up…"

Neji pulled away and just stared into Hinata's eyes. He then pulled her into a tight hug, when Hanabi just happened to walk by and see that.

"Hinata-sama I- " he was cut off.

"Hyuuga Neji!! What are you doing to my Onee-san??" she said angrily and charging at him.

They were both startled and Hinata tried to ask what Hanabi was doing back so soon, but to no avail. Neji reacted quickly, got out of her way and ran. Looking back and winking at Hinata, causing her to blush slightly.

"You pervert!! I'm not done with you yet!!" waving a fist in the air Hanabi continued her chase.

"Hanabi-chan! W-wait up please don't hurt him!" she trotted off after her sister.

Onee-Older Sister

Um so here's the second chapter thank you to the great people who reviewed my stuff and sorry that the chapters are so short but I like page long things, they'll get longer though, promise!!


	3. Ch 3 Mission Day Part 1

**Here's Chapter Three!! Thank YOU All and I Hope You'll Continue To Enjoy My Stuff!! Neji-sama, Hinata-sama, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan and the others belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 3 Mission Day Part 1 - Surviving The Day... **

Neji and Hinata go their separate ways on missions with their teams and are gone for a long time.

**Team 8's Mission: Rendezvous With A Yuki Shinobi? Yuki-Snow**

Six days after leaving the village, Team 8 is at the border of the Land Of Snow.

"Ano, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun how far are we from the destination point?"

"We are 4.5 miles from the point of contact."

"Good, I can't stand this cold anymore! How are you holding up Hinata?"

"U-um I'm okay, I like the snow." she said smiling.

"We're here you two." Shino bluntly stated.

"Hello, Konoha Shinobi." the snow delegate stated.

"Hello, I am Team 8's leader. Aburame Shino, this is Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuuga Hinata."

Raising an eyebrow slightly to the name Hyuuga, the snow ninja proceeded with the information trade with Shino.

"Ah, I see that's what has happened since the Snow Princess was crowned." Shino stated.

"Yes, so we the Snow Shinobi do extend our greatest and most sincere apologies to you the Konoha Shinobi, for our fallen warriors that fought your comrades."

"T-thank you, Hokage-sama will be happy to hear that we can negotiate a peace treaty between the snow and leaf." she said smiling sweetly.

Wincing again at Hinata's boundless kindness, the snow ninja replied with a meeting time, for the treaty signing in Konoha. There after inviting them to stay the night in the village. Out of politeness they accept.

(Later that Night)

"Hinata are you awake?"

"Y-yes? Shino-kun what is it?"

"I was thinking about how that snow ninja acted hearing your name…Do you know her?"

"No, I don't think I do. Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well I just think you should keep your guard up incase-" his mouth was covered.

"Shino, you hear that?" Kiba whispered.

"Hinata, stay here Kiba and I will investigate."

"I u-understand, please be careful."

(A few hours later)

"Ugh, I can't sleep, they've been gone too long. I was told to stay here but I don't like this uneasiness…" she gets up and heads for the door, a figure stands in the doorway.

"Hyuuga Hinata." the voice hovers in the air.

"Who are you?" instinctively pulling out her kunai and activating her Byakugan.

"You don't need to know that right now, so but down that dangerous object or I will have to silence you."

"Y-you… How dare you underestimate me!" charges, with Byakugan employed.

"Hmph, I warned you." pulls out some unknown liquid, splashing Hinata.

"Ah! W-what was that, what did you do to me?" wipes away liquid, blinks, Byakugan dispelled.

"Heh, you Hyuuga's can do nothing without that trick of yours. We of the Yukino Clan are your natural enemies."

"Says you, I can still fight without my Byakugan!" tries to taijutsu his butt.

"Sorry but you're our ticket back to the top, Hyuuga Princess…" dashes behind her and knocks her out.

"Uhn… Neji-nii-sa-"

The stranger picks her lifeless body up and dashes off leaving a note in the door for her teammates to discover the next morn. Shino and Kiba are in shock at this and race back to the village as fast as they can, to report the incident.

Tee Hee There's part 1 and Part 2's coming up! THANK YOU!!


	4. Ch 4 Mission Day Part 2

**Part two sorry guys switching gears. We're following Team Gai then clicking back to Hinata-sama this time! THANK YOU, you guys for everything! All Naruto Characters Belong To Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 4 Mission Day Part 2 - This Mission's Too Easy… Returning To Konoha, Wait… What Happened??**

**Team Gai's Mission: Retrieve The Suna Scroll. Suna-Sand**

Having finished their mission in record time due to Neji's quick work of the enemy, Team Gai enters the Konoha gate. Only to be given disturbing news from Shino and Kiba.

"Hinata-sama was what??" Neji was furious.

"Yosh, what poor tidings this is! Just after our great triumph in our Springtime of youth!"

"Lee, do you have to say such things when these guys are obviously not in the mood?"

"Inuzuka, Aburame… What happened tell me the whole story."

They tell Neji all about what happened. At the mention of the Yukino clan he recognizes the danger Hinata is in and immediately heads for the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Yes, Neji. What is it?"

" I would like to request a special mission to the land of snow, to retrieve Hinata-sama from the Yukino Clan."

"The Yukino Clan?? But I thought they were wiped out… By the Hyuuga!"

"So did we but apparently they've returned and are now holding Hinata-sama captive."

"Alright, you may go, but do not go alone, you may take one additional person plus Sakura, making a three-man squad."

"Thank You Hokage-sama." bows and exits.

"Shizune! Call Sakura here."

"Yes Lady Tsunade!"

(A Few Minutes Later)

"Hokage-sama? What's this about a mission to the Snow Country?"

"Hyuuga Hinata is being held captive by the Yukino Clan."

"Hinata-chan? How-"

"Neji will explain, no there's not a lot of time, so here I've made some mixtures that should help most of the poisons that the Yukino use. You can bring whatever you need to make your own during the mission. It will be good for your training."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I'll be off now."

"Good Luck."

(In The Village, Neji Searches Quickly For One Other Member)

"Hm, this is proving harder than anticipated, but I must hurry. Naruto? No he can't take this seriously. Sasuke?… That is not an option. Ino? No… I've never really gotten along with the Yamanaka girl. Chouji… His skills would not be very useful here. Shikamaru's a genius strategist, but our mission is clear save Hinata-sama at all costs. Kiba and Shino would be good but as far as locating the enemy goes I could do that… Plus I think either one of them would be upset if one went and the another did not. Tenten could use the rest, and Lee, well I'm not sure I can take him and his suit in the cold… Who else is there?… Sai… those ink paintings…would that be useful?… He is in Sakura's squad they probably work well together… Alright, Sai it is. I'll tell Hokage-sama…"

(Later)

"Neji!!" she waves at him from the gate, with Sai at her side.

"Thank you both for assisting me on this requested mission" bows.

"Oh! Don't worry about it if there's one thing I don't get enough of is Naruto's comrade rescuing talk!" laughs.

(A Few Days Later, At The Border Of Snow Country)

"Ah! Lady Sakura, Princess Koyuki-sama has requested your presence at the castle."

"Oh, Princess Koyuki! I haven't seen her since I was a genin! Neji you mind if I catch up later, I may be able to get some more information this way."

"Hm, I don't mind, but try to be on your guard and back in two days."

"Sure."

Sai and Neji follow Kiba and Shino's directions to the hotel they stayed at. Where they find something very interesting…

"Hello! Welcome to-" the attendant stopped cold, sort of staring at Neji's trademark eyes.

"Hello, we would like to speak with the manager about a group of guests you had not too long ago." Neji stated, noting the look he was getting.

"A-ah sure! E-excuse me!" she went to the back.

"Her speech reminds me of someone doesn't it Neji-san?"

"Are you trying to be funny?" Neji replied with a glare.

"No, No just commenting the stutter that's all…" grinning

"Why you-!"

"Eh-ahem. You wanted to see me?" the manager said, with the attendant hiding behind him. (very interesting huh?)

Neji felt a twinge of danger in the air around this man, he felt almost like a Shinobi, but he couldn't… No could he possibly be… The Head of the Yukino Clan disguised as commoners in their banished country? Neji wasn't going to take any chances.

"Where is Hinata-sama??" pulling out his kunai and Byakugan glaring.

"Neji! Calm down, you can't pull out a weapon on a commoner!" Sai tried to pull Neji off the manager.

"I can see it… No I can feel it!! Where is she?!" the attendant had actually slipped away unnoticed and the manager began to laugh.

"So you found us out eh? A shame she wouldn't admit that her clan obliterated ours, she just said she was strong and that her Nii-san would come for her…"

"Why you… What did you do with her? Where is she, she's better be fine or I'll…"

"I don't really care what you do to me our clan has finally gotten revenge on yours, using our ultimate poison we have sealed away your heir's bloodline trait, and she will eventually die! Our clan will be known forever as the great Yukino of the Snow Byakugan killers!" maniacal laughter.

"That's impossible…" releases Yukino head and opens Byakugan range, to find Hinata.

"Sai, you take him to the Princess's guards where Sakura is fill her in… I'm going to look for Hinata-sama."

"Alright."

After looking around a bit Neji finally found a small grove with five figures in it, one of which he recognized.

"Hinata-sama!!"

"Oh shoot, he's here! Come on guys get ready for that Byakugan Chief, told us about."

"You, You are all going to pay! Hakke Rokkujuu Yonshou!"

Neji landed in the clearing and fought off one by one Shinobi until they were all down and then made his way to Hinata, completely covered in bruises, cuts , blood flowing from her mouth and bound to a stone. She moved slightly indicating that she was indeed alive, he unchained her carefully. Slowly opening her eyes she said…

"N-Neji-nii-sa- , cough cough." Blood came out.

"Hinata-sama! Don't try to talk I take it you've several severe internal organ injuries. I'm just glad your still alive."

All she could muster was a smile for him while he carried her back to Princess Koyuki's castle.

(At The Castle)

"Sakura, how is she?"

"Hm, how can I put this… The poison they gave her paralyzed the Byakugan and it's eating away at her lungs, she won't be able to breath at all by next month."

"Isn't there anything you can do? Anything I can do?"

"Well right now I'm trying to find out what this stuff is and a cure for it. What you can do is send a messenger falcon to Tsunade-sama of this analysis I've done. But for now I think it best not to move her."

"Alright."

THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! This is a bit random and rushed at times but I'm happy how it turned out! I'm enjoying finally getting to let people read my ideas. If anyone wants to do art on deviant from it please do! FYI: My deviant is FuyuKazeHanaHime.


	5. Ch 5 A Cure And Their Bond

**Um, it's usually been my trademark to end in seven chapters so I guess that's another reason that my things are so short. Anyways I am sorry if this is getting droll or something but I like it so yeah. X3 Um all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! Ch 5 A Cure And Their Bond - Love Conquers All!!**

After a mere two days things are not looking well for Hinata, her condition is worsening and there are small chances for her survival. The Hokage receives diagnostics on the poison and replies with a message…

"Neji, Tsunade-sama, thinks that we should return home anyway because this is getting too dangerous and she wants to examine her herself."

"It's that bad?… Where is Sai? If we're heading out then it he should hurry it up."

" I sent him out in the morning to do some shopping, he should be back any-"

"Sakura!! There's a bit of trouble!"

"What is it? Is Princess Koyuki safe?"

"Yes, but that Yukino guy he took off heading for Konoha!"

"Neji! We have to go now! He probably wants to attack the rest of the Hyuuga! Can you carry Hinata?"

"Yes, of course." he carefully picks Hinata up, putting her on his back and left Snow Country.

(In Konoha A Mere Week Before Hinata's Supposed Death)

"Sakura, you did well and had great data of the poison."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, um if I may ask have you found any work on the cure?"

"Hm, the only thing I've come across has to do with blood and chakra, but you can research if you want as well."

"Alright, ah, one more question… What are Hinata-chan's chances?"

"…… Sakura, don't tell Neji…" She said with a large sigh, looking down.

"??" speechless.

(In The Hyuuga Compound)

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji shouted.

"Neji? What are you shouting about? Is Hinata back from her mission?"

"Sir, she is in the hospital, but there's more the Yukino Clan is coming and may already be here."

"The Yukino Clan of the Snow? Hm, their defeat those years ago was too easy…" reaches into drawer. "Here, give this scroll to Tsunade-sama. Tell her that we cannot interface with the Yukino."

"What?? We won't fight them Hiashi-sama?" he said in shock.

"We cannot. I'm sure Hinata is in the hospital for the reason that she fought them."

"Tsk, I'm sorry sir but, I do not think I will be able to stand back with you and the clan. I cannot allow these people that dare oppose and hurt our clan live on."

"Neji…" he began a little shocked by Neji's resolve, then with a smile calmly said "You love my daughter don't you?"

"… I do sir…" he said with a surprisingly kind look in his eye.

"Then you may go. But do not lose your Byakugan to them, you are the Hyuuga Clan's brightest light."

"No sir, I believe that our-… my heiress is the true glow of the Hyuuga, I am only the lantern that carries her forward."

Speechless, Hiashi watches Neji take off to the Hokage's office and smiles as he knows he cannot fail and will make him proud.

So there's chapter 5. Ch 6 and 7 should be pretty juicy so stay tuned and thank you to Riceball-Panda for the reviews and supports the next one goes to you! THANK YOU!!


	6. Ch 6 I'm Not Done Yet

**I'm dedicating this Chapter to Riceball-Panda!! A great pal that gives me good and frequent reviews!! All Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! THANK YOU!! Now Ch 6 I'm Not Done Yet - Neji's Love**

After successfully getting the scroll to the Hokage, Neji proceeds to the village gate to confront the enemy.

"You Yukino trash!!" Neji confronted the criminal.

"Ah so your out and about are you? Your heiress is well and on her death bed I presume?" he said with a chuckle.

"Byakugan!" he said, then took his stance. Immediately going to the Juukenhou Hakke Rokujuu Honshou. 128 Strikes. "You'll stay down for good this time!" Byakugan blazing.

" Is that a fact?" he said pulling out the cursed liquid.

Neji flinched as he sensed the oncoming danger from the ghastly liquid in the vial, held by the Yukino. He soon contemplated his options of avoiding that poison at all costs. It came down to one thing, kill him before he gets to kill me first. The Yukino dips his hand into the liquid and charges at Neji. Reacting quickly Neji throws several shuriken then charges for the kill. Dodging several of the weapons a few cut his limbs, but realizing his obvious level compared to Neji's, the Yukino plays a dirty trick and states…

"Not so fast!" he pulls out another vial, this one shiny and clear in color. "You want an antidote yes?"

Neji stops and hears out the man.

"Well unless you want me to smash this into the ground, you won't raise a finger to me as I finish my task."

"…." looking down, Neji releases the Byakugan and sighs deeply.

"Good boy, such is the servitude of the pathetic branch family." he starts walking past Neji.

Waiting patiently for the Yukino to enter his range of attack and faster than eyes can follow, Neji reactivates the Byakugan and Gentle Fists that guy's butt!! Cha!! (Yeah I know…) he falls not knowing what hit him.

"You know, Hinata-sama would never forgive me if I let you hurt others just for the hope of saving her."

"S-so that's what your plan was huh?" coughs blood. "Well if I go down you're coming too!" he darts at Neji with his last breath.

Neji still guard up, dodges but neglects the paper bomb on that kunai. It clips his wrist and singes it slightly. He's fine, the Yukino defeated, ANBU Black Ops come to clean the scene. He goes to the hospital guarding his wrist, to check on Hinata.

(Hokage's Office)

"Sakura you gathered the materials I asked for correct?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama! And Emergency Treatment Room 7 is ready for your procedure!"

"Good, Shizune is out, so you will have to help me on this one. Can you handle it?"

"I would be honored Tsunade-sama."

"Hm. Her chances are slim but you and I are going to have to try this anyway."

"I am ready to put all my effort into helping Hinata-chan!"

"Good, you will need to in order for her to make it through this."

(Neji's Super Run)

Down the streets of Konoha, he bumps into, several comrades but does not stop. He wants to be at her side when she awakes. She has to… His wrist is more of a bother than he realized, it stung harshly. The burn was infected from poisonous gas after his match, as expected from a poison user. His stance was seriously lacking, concentration to allow such a thing to pass his 360 degree vision. In his jumbled thoughts he didn't notice he bumped into a familiar face…

"Hey, watch where your going you frickin idiot!" a fist waved in the air.

"Speech like that only comes from one person…" he turned, to his horror it was… "Hanabi?"

"Hanabi_-sama! _God! Your so impolite! First you crash into me then you don't even respect your higher up?" she continued.

"Not now! Hanabi-…..sama… I have to get to the hospital!"

"Oh yeah looks like you got a heck of a burn over there, what'd you do? H-hey where's Onee-san?" she inquired

"Argh!! Just come with me I'll explain on the way!" he was mad as he continued his run

"What? Hey wait up!" she followed.

That's all for this chapter, I'm trying okay really I am so please no mean comments! THANK YOU again to Riceball-Panda!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!


	7. Ch 7 Our Love

**Last one guys, sorry!! But I'm working on another series and it'll be up soon but I'm working on my length problem X3, it'll be a tragedy ending since I changed this one XD… All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!! THANK YOU!! Ch 7 Our Love - Together In The End**

(At Konoha Hospital, During Hinata's Surgery)

"Tsunade-sama! I don't know how much longer her chakra will sustain her in this procedure!"

"Sakura! Do not pull out now, we're almost there!"

"H-hai… Hinata-chan please hang on…" she looked at her friend's pain stricken expression and seriously considered her death imminent.

"Ah! N-Neji-nii…!" Hinata shrieked in pain.

Neji almost at the hospital felt a pang in his heart. He could feel Hinata's chakra fading away. He walked into the hospital doors…

"H-hey! You need permission to come in here! You can't just-" the attendant explained.

"I'm in a hurry." Neji said with a cold look, gripping the attendant's coat.

"Oi! Neji-nii don't be so rough with the doctors geez!" Hanabi tried to calm him down.

"Hm." He put the attendant down.

"Ah, o-okay but you're hurt too at least go and see Sakura or something!" said the attendant.

With a turn Neji proceeded with Hanabi following in awe behind. The doctor said after they were out of hearing range. "He's not seeing any doctor…" sighing deeply.

Arriving at Emergency Room 7, Neji could now hear her cries. Though with the door shut you'd think he'd know not to enter, but no… Even as stubborn and impatient Hanabi is, she knew when to wait. Neji started towards the door…

"Hinata-sa…ma?!" he stopped at all the blood around the room.

"Neji? You have to wait outside…" Sakura stated. Tsunade was trying to keep Hinata stable while Sakura dealt with the visitors.

"Neji? What's… Oh no…" Hanabi tried to pull him back outside. Somehow, she was unaffected by her sister's condition…

"No! Hinata-sama is…" he ran to her side.

Hinata moved a little, slowly opening her eyes, to her joy Neji was there and she managed a smile for him before Sakura and Hanabi finally got him outside.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Neji! God Darn You! Stop trying to knock that door down and wait for them to come out! Or so help me I'll release your seal!" Hanabi tried anything and everything to get him to sit.

"Fine." he sat.

(More Hours later)

Shizune had come back and was looking at Neji's poisoned burn.

"It's nothing horribly serious." she said, but it wasn't like he was paying attention anyway. "Hey Neji, did you hear me?"

"Huh? No sorry… What?" he was dazed having not slept since last morning.

"Clean it and wrap it loosely with these for a week. Got it?" handing over some bandages and goop looking stuff.

"Yeah, got it…" Neji has never looked as he did now.

"Hey I recognize that cream! Onee-san made some for me when I got hurt a while ago." Hanabi changed the subject.

"Hm? Oh yes! Your sister has quite a talent for medicine, she's doing well around here." Shizune said. "Well I guess I better see what else needs fixing around here, see you guys and Hinata later." smiling she walking down the corridor.

"Hey Neji… Neji?" Hanabi asked, but he was staring at the cream Shizune gave him.

"Hinata-sama…" he whispered.

Finally after what seemed like a whole day of waiting, Lady Tsunade and Sakura came out. Hanabi was about to ask, but Neji beat her to it.

"Hinata-sama! Is she alright?" he practically jumped from his seat.

"Yeah how's Onee-san?"

**There was silence…**

"She…" Sakura began.

Neji and Hanabi both looked destroyed.

"She'll be out for a few days and needs to stay here for a month, but you can see her if you like." Tsunade said with a smile.

Hanabi rushed into the room to see her sister. Sleeping calmly as if nothing happened. She smiled her sister was going to be okay. Neji on the other hand was frozen, but a smile did creep across his face and he soon moved towards room where he would stay for the next month.

(A few days later)

It's been the slow few days before she awakes and finally…

"N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata said as she opening her weary eyes and looked down where Neji was asleep on her bed.

"Oh, Hinata-sama you're awake. That's good!" he woke groggily.

"Neji-nii-san! Have you been staying here all this time?!" she said shocked.

"Yes? And? Do you want me to leave?" he said with a joking tone.

"N-no! It's just…" assuming her well-known finger position. "I think you'd have better things to do." she quietly said.

"No, I wanted to be the first to see you awake." he said with a true smile.

Hinata blushed at this, recalling their previous conversations. Neji then contacted Hanabi and a bunch of others to Hinata's room later during her recovery…

(Almost a Months End)

"I'm so glad you stayed with me, all this time! Oh, only if you're not burdened by it that is…"

"Hinata-sama…" Neji started.

"Yes? Neji-nii-san?" she smiled.

"I want to tell you something…" he reddened slightly. "When we were on the porch that day… I was trying to say something after I hugged you… But then Hanabi came in…" he stopped.

"Neji-nii-san…" she thought he was being so cute.

"I… I love you too Hinata-sama." he got out.

Hinata sat up red and gave Neji a big hug.

"Hinata-sama… Will you marry me?" he held out a silver ring with an amethyst and diamonds around it, in a moon shape. His already on his finger a simple silver band with a single emerald in it.

"Y-yes! Of course I will!" he slipped the ring on her slender left ring finger. She admired it in the sunlight through her window. Then she kissed him right on the tip of his nose, causing some severe blush across his face. (So Cute!!)

Hinata was released from the hospital the next day and they proceeded to the Hyuuga compound. Walking hand in hand through the Konoha streets their glimmering rings caught all of their friends eyes.

**They walked into the sunset, seeing with eyes better than their Byakugan has ever let them before. There goes the Sun's light and it's leading torch into the future ahead.**

**End…**

Incase you were wondering… Hinata means Sunshine or something like that and Hyuuga is like origin from or of the sun. So my line from another chapter from Neji-sama - "No sir, I believe that our-… my heiress is the true glow of the Hyuuga, I am only the lantern that carries her forward." is the first part of the end line. ENJOY!!

Thanks guys for the reviews and time to read this stuffs!! Love you all! Keep watching me!! THANK YOU!!


End file.
